A Woman That Great
by rayaikawa
Summary: Maes always told him that no matter how terrible war had been, there will always be a space in Roy's heart for true love. And when it came, he finally understood those words. RoyMaes friendship. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 5.


5th installment! :D Thank you to those who's been following the series of oneshots I've been working on for the past days... Still got 6 more to go till Royai Day but who cares? I love what I'm doing and I love Royai so to you my dear writer's block, challenge accepted!

By the way, this fic is lightly based on 'Yet Another Man's Battlefield' FMAB OVA... Go see it if you haven't! I tell you your ovaries will explode when you see an 18 year-old Mustang! :"

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B.

* * *

"_Amestris has always been in war with strong surrounding countries." Roy explained. "So I want to protect this country and I don't mind dying in a ditch for it."_

"_Well, I wouldn't want to die just like that for anything." Maes commented._

"_Huh? So why did you join the military then?" Roy asked._

"_If you want to protect this country," Maes said. "Then I want to protect the woman I love."_

"_Oh, you found a woman as great as that?" Roy amazedly asked._

"_You're such an idiot! Of course I'll have to go look for her!" Maes answered and all three of them are now laughing; Maes, Roy and their Ishbalian friend._

Roy remembered all of this after getting home from Maes and Gracia's wedding. It was a wonderful ceremony even if it was just simply planned. The way Maes fidgeted nervously on the altar as Gracia gracefully drew nearer and nearer, the way Maes and Gracia looked at each other during the exchange of vows and the way they kissed at the end of the rituals; it was breath-taking and almost enviable to Roy.

Maes has always been the family guy type; a man who devotes his everything to just one woman. That's how simple Maes is and Roy looked up to his strength.

"What do like about Gracia, Maes?" Roy asked one drinking night he had with Maes.

"Hm? Well, a lot of things actually." Maes started going all fanboyish.

"Really? Well it seems like you've found your woman worth joining the military for." Roy grinned. "How nice."

"Eh, jealous are we, Roy-boy?" Maes elbowed Roy and immediately got a blushing reply.

"Where'd you hear that nickname?" Roy bickered.

"What? We always drink here in your mother's bar. What do you expect?" Maes giggled. "Besides it's cute."

Then Maes got serious and drew his face closer to Roy. "But you haven't answered the question."

Roy pushed him playfully. "Oh come on! I have no time for something as serious as looking for a woman that great."

"So you've never been in love?" Maes smiled. This is one of those golden memories he wished he could take a picture of. He loved bonding with his bestfriend. "You do know that there will always be that little space in your heart for love... No matter how harsh the war was. Cut yourself some slack."

"I don't think so. I only realize how it's just infatuation when it's over." Roy explained. "And besides, I'm fine this way... Right?" Then he saw his disapproving look. "...Maybe not." He added.

"Psh. Roy, you make me laugh. Over? What do you mean over? You mean after three days when your relationship hasn't even began!" Maes laughed. "You never really lasted longer than that with any girl even if you could get your hands on any girl."

"I told you. I'm not a lover boy type." Roy answered. "I'd probably be wasting my handsome hot self and get married to my work."

Maes chuckled. "I don't think so. I'd bet my life on it."

"How did you know Gracia's the one anyway?"

"Hm… You see when you're in love, nothing else matters and you do everything for that one person. When, where, how, you can never really point out because everything about that person is lovable and worth remembering." Maes explained. "You just know because every fiber in your body knows it only belongs rightfully beside that woman; a woman that's great enough for you."

"Eh, words of wisdom you got there." Roy smiled almost bitterly. "I can feel that when I receive paperwork, you know."

"Remember my words, Mustang." Maes replied. "I'll bet my dignity you'd find a woman that great one day. You may not know it but a person you've known for a while now might be the one."

It had been seven or so years since that night. Roy Mustang woke up from a fitful sleep and gazed at a worried lieutenant.

"Sir, if you're tired you could always go to the nap room." Hawkeye advised not sternly but gently for once.

"No, I'm okay Lieutenant Hawkeye." He replied sheepishly. "But could you go get me a Spinach Quiche? I'm rather hungry."

Hawkeye replied. "They don't serve Spinach Quiche on a Wednesday, sir. But since I know you'd die to eat it at least once a day," Hawkeye rummaged through her bag. "I made you this."

Hawkeye handed him his favourite food, Spinach Quiche that she had personally made. "I gave the others too a while ago while you were asleep."

"Thank you, Hawkeye." Roy replied quite taken a back. "This is really good!" He remarked after taking a mouthful.

"Thank you. I figured it'd get you working and avoiding yet another grumpy ranting session with you." She sharply commented.

"Why, that's very touching." Roy lightly smiled. "But really, this is good. I never knew you cooked."

She smiled at him and it was one of those heart-warming silences they shared. And then he broke it.

"Riza, have you ever been in love?"

"Sir," She started but easily told by the colonel to call him 'Roy'. "Roy, why are you asking?"

"I had a dream just now. I remembered one talk I had with Hughes." He explained. "He told me he'd bet his dignity that I'd fall in love one day."

"I'm pretty sure you have. You've dated a ton of women, haven't you?" She replied.

"No. That's not love." Roy said. "Hughes mentioned something though. Like how you feel right in every way when you're with the one you love."

"I see. Did he lose his dignity or not?" She asked as she chuckled a bit.

"Back then, I honestly thought it was impossible and I'd be married to these papers all my life but actually, I found one already." Roy said. "I don't know when, where or how I started loving her but I know I genuinely do."

Riza looked intently at him slightly with sadness. "Oh, then," She regained her poise. "Why haven't you gone out with her yet?" She said almost bitterly.

"Oh you bet I will." Roy replied standing up and making his way to Riza's desk.

"Wanna go out with me tonight, lieutenant?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you out."

"I told you to go ask the…" Riza suddenly realized the situation. "…the woman you like."

Roy smiled as Riza stood up to meet his eyes. "But I'm nowhere near greatness, Roy." She reasoned out.

He cupped her cheeks and replied. "You're the military's best sharpshooter. You're intelligent, responsible and you're exquisitely, remarkably beautiful. And you cook my favourite Spinach Quiche."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "I, I thought you liked someone else." Riza said. "And I was scared for a bit."

"You were?"

"You're not the only one who knows how it is to be in love."

Roy and Riza hugged each other tightly as the moon rose to light a quiet and peaceful Amestris.

'_Maes, you were right.' Roy thought as he gently ran his fingers through Riza's silky hair. 'Where ever you may be, I hope you're taking a picture of this. I've found the one I want to live the rest of my life with.'_

* * *

How was it? Was the ending off? Ah~ Maybe I should make the next one shorter? Anyway, I hope you all could tell me your opinion. Just hit the review button to reach me. ;)

Thank you very much! See you tomorrow for the 6th fic! :D

_05_


End file.
